


The Team That Strips Together Stays Together

by lynne_monstr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is on and they’re playing for clothes. (or, how Eliot, Parker, and Hardison fill the time between cons).</p>
<p>written for the prompt: ot3, never have I ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team That Strips Together Stays Together

“…tried that nasty orange soda crap,” Eliot finished.

“Haters gonna hate,” Hardison shot back, but obligingly shimmied off his jeans. It left him in nothing but a pair of bright Wolverine boxers.

Eliot raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, man?”

“I know you’re not dissing my boy.” Hardison patted his hip. “Besides, they reminded me of you.”

Parker ended the argument by pulling her bra out her shirt sleeve.

“What?” She looked between them. “Cereal with orange soda. Two food groups at once!”

Eliot choked. “Orange—Orange soda ain’t a fruit, Parker!”

“Says you.” Parker beamed. “My turn! Never have I ever…”


End file.
